Our Comet
by Lioness002
Summary: A beautiful comet in Mystic Falls can never go unnoticed, but when Elena decides to skip out on all the fun, who will be there to surprise her with a late night sky gazing? Will the comet bring good or bad? Elena herself doesn't even know. DELENA!


**Hey everyone, I got this cute Fanfiction idea from the fact that the 2005 YU55 comet is passing by earth for the next few days. And please tell me, what's more romantic than a comet? :)**** This just popped into my head so I thought, what the heck, I may as well make it a story for our favorite couple. ;) So I hope everyone will enjoy this cute one-shot and will leave me a review. Thanks! :)**

**-Lioness002**

* * *

><p>"Night, Elena!" Jeremy called to me from downstairs as I sluggishly trudged up the stairs in my purple pajama pants and matching tank-top. I stopped on the top stair and looked over my shoulder to where Jeremy's voice had come from.<p>

"Night!" I called back sleepily before I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me. My eyes landed on my neatly made bed and I don't think anything else had ever looked so appetizing…well except for when Damon was on it, but then it was on a whole different level. I shook my head at my own silliness and smiled slightly as I slowly dragged my sock covered feet on the hardwood floor and made my way to my bed before collapsing onto the soft and giving mattress.

Thank God my day was finally over. Like it wasn't stressful enough trying to deal with an emotionless Stefan and a bunch of vengeful Original vampires, but now I actually had to try and pretend to be 'normal' long enough to go to the Homecoming Dance tomorrow so Michael could kill Klaus. I mean of course I was grateful to Michael that he could kill Klaus, but what would happen next? Would we all have to deal with Michael then? I let out a frustrated sigh and flung my covers over my bed and sat down and pulled them back over me. There was so much drama, too much drama, in my life.

I sat staring at the ceiling of my room until I turned to look at my clock that read 10:17. I let out a breath to blow a stray piece of hair from my face as I rolled over on my side to grab my diary. I took the lid off the pen and opened my diary to a clean page and just sat staring at it. What was I going to write? Another long and complicated story about how everyone is trying to save me and keep me safe? I have enough of those to start a short story collection.

I pursed my lips and closed my dairy, I just couldn't figure out what to write nowadays. It was like my life was so convoluted that even I couldn't understand or comprehend it. I was then interrupted by the loud beeping of my phone. I grabbed it and read the caller ID, it said Caroline. I opened the text and read what it said.

_Just found out a comet is passing tonight. You wanna come with Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and me to wait for it? :)_

_-Care_

I blinked in surprise and quickly typed back a reply and sent it.

_Sorry, to tired. :( Plus, the last time there was a comet, a tomb full of vampires was sent out upon the world. 0_o I'm good._

_-Lena_

In all honesty I wasn't telling the complete truth. I didn't really want to go because it was the sort of thing I would have gone to with Stefan, and comets were just to romantic to not make you think about your love life. And just then Caroline replied back.

_Oh, well, alright. See you tomorrow then. Keep strong! Lots of love! 3 _

_-Care_

I sighed and thanked the heavens for having Caroline for once not complain, pry, and force me into doing something I didn't want to do. By this point it was around midnight so I sleepily but my journal on my bedside table and reached over to turn out the light. I situated myself comfortably in the comforters and relaxed. And as I did, I slowly felt my eye lids start to droop and my breathing begin to slow, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Elena." I twitched slightly at the intruding sound in my dream and I slowly felt myself being pulled from unconsciousness. I moaned slightly and rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. I looked around my room to try and see what had woken me up and when my eyes landed on the dark figure by my open window I tensed and jumped out of bed. "Hey, relax, it's me." A soothing voice interjected.<p>

I quickly reached next to me and turned on my bedside lamp and I let my eyes adjust to the dim light before looking at Damon. I blinked a few times and saw he was still dressed in his everyday clothes, formfitting black jeans and designer black shirt with a leather jacket on top to finish off the ensemble, all in all perfection, as usual.

"Damon? What are you doing here? It's…two in the morning." I mumbled stopping to look at my bedside clock. I sighed and walked into my bathroom, grabbed a glass, and filled it up with water before I reentered my room to find Damon lying comfortably on my bed. I put a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know it's two in the morning, and is it a crime to come visit you?" He asked cheekily.

"At two in the morning it is." I mumbled grabbing my brush from my dresser and pulling it through my hair a couple times.

"Nice of you to make yourself all pretty for little old me." Damon chuckled from behind me as he played with my stuffed teddy bear. I shook my head and put my brush down as I came and sat on the edge of my bed. I let my eyes land on Damon and he was smiling innocently with the bear sitting on his chest. I swear he loves that thing, every time he lies on my bed, that darn bear is right there with him.

"What do you want Damon?" I sighed.

"I want you to come outside and see something with me." He said sitting up and walking over to my side of the bed. I rotated in my sitting position and looked up at him and was surprised to see the smallest hints of nervousness in his normally self-assure eyes. Was he afraid I would say no?

"Alright, but what is it?" I asked as I took his outstretched hand and he helped me into a standing position.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He teased. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closest and came back with a soft and warm sweat-shirt. I quickly pulled it over my head and turned towards Damon.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now, you follow me." He said cheerily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my window causing me to smile. What had put him in such good spirits? We were almost getting killed every day, so who slipped a happy pill into his daily dose of blood? We both jumped through my window and landed on the small ledge just outside of it. "You need to hold onto me." Damon said softly as he gazed down at me. I looked up startled and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because if we are going to see the comet we need an unobstructed view of the sky, the roof will have to suffice." Damon said softly.

"You brought me out here to see the comet?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah…I thought you would enjoy it." He said awkwardly. I could tell he was really trying to make me happy, and the effort he was putting in was sweet. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love that." I said as I wrapped my arms tentatively around his waist and put my head into his chest. "Ready." I said, and just as I did, I felt the ground leave from underneath me for just a split second before I felt something solid underneath me once again. I pulled away from Damon and looked up into his beautiful and stormy eyes and just got lost.

"Ta-da." He chuckled taking a step back from me to my disappointment. "Now, look up." He whispered as he softly turned me around. I let my gaze wander up to the sky and I felt my eyes grow wide in amazement.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said as my eyes tracked the large comet that was slowly flying across the sky and leaving a trail of bluish-white ice behind it. It was bigger than the moon, and everything was quiet as it soared ceremoniously through the sky. I smiled and turned to Damon to find him staring at me with the softest of smiles on his face. He sat down on the roof and patted the spot next to him with his usual cocky grin. I giggled and sat down next to him and we both fell silent. "Thanks for showing me this, Damon; this is exactly what I needed." I whispered after a few moments of silence. I turned to look at him and scooted closer to him so I was resting my head against his shoulder as I watched the comet slowly travel across the inky sky.

"You're welcome." He whispered softly in my ear as he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist. At first his action caused me to tense in surprise, technically I was still with Stefan, but really, the feeling of being in his arms just felt so right that I couldn't deny him. I smiled warmly and let go and let myself lean fully into him as we both stared at the starry sky. I couldn't believe how sweet he was being, I mean, waking me up in the middle of the night to watch a comet with him? It was all so…romantic.

"I'm going to remember this for a very long time." I whispered pulling my sweat-shirt more comfortably around myself as I watched my silvery breath disappear into the night air.

"Me too." He mumbled into my hair as he gave me a gentle squeeze. The way Damon said that, made me feel the slightest bit of pity that the next time the comet would pass, I would be long gone and Damon would still be here. Sure Damon said he would remember this, but forever is a very long time for a vampire, and it frightened me to think that one day he would forget about me.

"Whenever it passes the earth again, will you think of me?" I asked arching my head up so I could look up at his moonlit face. He looked down at me and the way the light hit him, making his face light and his normally raven hair silver, he looked like an angel. His forehead crinkled into a look of pain and he frowned. "You don't have to be sad." I whispered reaching up so I could try and smooth out his worried expression.

"Elena, the way you say it, it sounds like you're giving up." He said as his icy eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"No, I'm not giving up. I'm just facing the facts, Damon. At some point, I'm going to die, and you are going to move on with your life." I said sadly. I knew that with every passing word Damon and I were thinking the same thing, but both of us knew that bringing it up would just cause drama. He knew I didn't want to be a vampire, and we'd already gone down this road once. "I just want you to remember me, that's all." I said shyly as I looked away from his intent gaze. Maybe voicing my thoughts hadn't been such a good idea, I had just made this nice moment very awkward…for me at least.

"Elena, I could _never_ forget you." Damon said sternly. "How could you think I would?"

"You're a vampire, and forever is a long time." I said sadly as I stared down at the titled roof-top.

"That may be true, but you don't forget the woman you love with all your heart and soul."

I froze slightly before I felt my heartbeat pick up slightly. I squirmed out of his grasp and kneeled down in front of him to stare intently at his face. His eyes were so full of love and want, and just raw emotion that it took my breath away. He wasn't joking, he never joked when it came to me, he loved me. But having that knowledge cemented even more was horrific, because when all was said and done, we would have to part some day. And what was even worse was that I didn't have the guts to say the words that he wanted to hear.

"Damon…" I whispered softly not knowing what to say. Even though I knew he loved me, it was still difficult dealing with my own feelings. I shouldn't feel something for him, but I do. And the knowledge that now I have stronger feelings for Damon than I do for Stefan, is terrifying. Is my heart really that fickle? Or am I now just letting my emotions have more control?

"It's the truth, Elena. But you know that." He whispered sadly making me want to scream at myself. How was it possible I had let all these emotional confessions and signs go by without even an acknowledgement to Damon to let him know I heard him? To let him know about the fact that I cared that he loved me, that when he said it it made my heart swell and my chest feel tight with boundless love. "When I was younger I always thought that if you loved someone enough, you would always be with them, no matter what. It's funny how whatever I do, I will always loose the people I love."

"Maybe you won't." I whispered as I watched the comet slowly begin to fly out of view. This moment in time between Damon and I was just like this celestial event, rare. For once I wasn't bottling up my emotions and Damon was letting down his barriers.

"I promise I'll think of you whenever it passes again." Damon whispered into my ear, his lips brushing the skin ever so slightly, sending a shiver down my spin and making the hairs on my arms stand on end. "I promise I won't forget you, not for a minute or a second of my existence."

"Then it'll be our comet," I whispered quietly as I tentatively reached forward and cupped his face, "and whenever or wherever we are, we can both think of this exact moment. The one we shared together on my roof-top at three in the morning, just staring at the sky and wondering what could be." Damon smiled lightly and shook his head softly.

"That's nice and all, but I would prefer to remember it for one more thing." He whispered reaching up and caressing my face softly with his thumb. I licked my dry lips slightly and I watched as Damon eyes follow the action. I felt heat radiate through my body at the way Damon was looking at me, it made me feel so exposed, but at the same time so protected and wanted.

"And what would that be?" I asked weakly as I felt myself leaning just the slightest bit closer to him. He didn't reply because the second he would have, his hand that was gently caressing my cheek moved to entangle itself in my hair before he crushed his lips to mine.

I reacted immediately by closing my eyes and snaking my arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered my mouth and began to explore every crevice. To say he was a magical kisser would be an understatement. I pushed my body flush against his and let his free hand roam hungrily over my body as I did the same to him. I knotted my fingers into his silky midnight hair as my other hand slid down his chest. He pulled away from me only long enough to let me have some fresh air and in the mean time he as assaulted my face and neck with hundreds of searing kisses. I sat silently drawing in air on his shoulder and when I had revived myself enough I kissed a trail all the way down from his ear to his neck, back up to his jaw, and then back to his sensual lips.

I smiled lightly and bit down on his lip in teasing, earning a low growl from the back of Damon's throat as he kissed me with even more force. Damon slid his hand under my baggy sweat-shirt and under my shirt to explore some of the bare skin on my back. Every touch he gave me sent shivers through every nerve of my body, the feeling of his hands on my bare skin burned and the feeling of his lips on mine was like something magical.

Every caress and stroke we gave each other only fueled our need and want for the other. It was like an addiction, a drug, to be kissing Damon. Once you got a taste, you never wanted to stop.

Damon wrapped both his arms around my waist and twist us just enough so that I was comfortably pinned between him and the roof-top. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as Damon's mouth left mine and gently began to suck on the sensitive flesh at the base of my neck drawing a loud moan out of me.

This went on for some time until we finally pulled away from each other breathing hard. Damon smiled a shy and almost secret smile, and kissed me on the cheek before running his fingers through my hair to try and smooth some of the fly-away's. I giggled, sat up, and wrapped my arms around his neck as I stared deep into his endless eyes. All I could see was endless love, and after finally giving into what I truly felt, I'm sure my eyes reflected the same.

With the starlight and comet reflected in each others eyes along with the deep rooted love, we knew only one thing for certain. From here on out, everything was going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did everyone think? Cute and fluffy I hope. :) I also hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time and you enjoyed it some. :) Like I said, I just got the idea and felt like quickly writing it out to see what would happen. So if everyone could do me a huge favor and please leave me a review to tell me how I did, I was kind of hesitant to upload this. So thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you will take the time to review. Thanks again! :)<strong>

**-Lioness002**


End file.
